The Silken Girl
by rowasiake05
Summary: Lailah, you may recognize this name as the Angel of Conception, or Angel of the Night. She is something different altogether. She is a warrior, one of the five warriors of heaven. She is the last of them, an endling. She has been cast out of heaven, and into a vessel. Something draws her to the Winchesters, and one of the very angels who killed the four others so long ago. Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel stood, shoulder to shoulder with Dean. Sam walking two or three strides ahead of the other two. Dean absentmindedly flipped a lighter in his palm, the metal glinted wickedly. The sun was still high in the sky, the day had sped by quickly. It would soon start to fade into darkness, the sky turning into a deep purple, blue, and eventually an impenetrable black.

They didn't know exactly why they were here, but something had pulled them all to this area. Just outside of Los Angeles, California. They had driven for days to get here, they were all a little disappointed at finding nothing upon their arrival.

Sam turned his head to the sky suddenly, seconds later Castiel was also staring into the air. They looked as though they were watching something. Dean slowly turned his head upwards, curiosity getting the best of him.

Then he saw it, something tumbled from the sky. Black as the night. Sam's mouth hung open as it got closer, but Castiel knew better. He grabbed the boy's coat sleeves and ran from the tumbling thing. Dean looked surprised, and Sam seemed in a way disappointed.  
The air seemed to almost heat up, before something slammed them all to the ground. Dust flew over them, Dean's face was in the crook of his elbow. Sam had his eyes closed so tightly stress lines were covering his face. Castiel seemed almost unfazed. Although when the dust cleared he was the first one on his feet.

Dean grumbled, raking his hand through his hair. Dust flowed freely from the brown cropped hair. Their faces had been dusted a shade lighter, and only their eyes shown through clearly.

There was a crater in the earth where they had been standing, it was at least five feet deep. The loose dirt build-up was too light to stand on and they trudged through the dusty powder.

What they saw surprised them all, even Castiel. A woman was in the center of the circle, and though it was sad when an angel fell. Their grace was usually torn from them, and with it their wings. Her wings remained, black as the night. They even seemed to twinkle like the stars. The dark hair framed her face in a sick twisted halo. She was unconscious it was obvious. Her breathing shallow.

Dean looked up in time to see a black vehicle enter the field, the windshield was completely shielded. A nervous feeling began at the base of his spine and he gained Sam's attention on the car. Castiel was still focused on the angelic figure, but when he spotted the car he seemed to come back to life.

"Dean, grab the girl." He said, his voice deep in thought.

Dean jumped into the hole, placing her arms around his neck, once he got her half standing. He realized he would have some trouble, the wings dragged limply behind her. Each one was longer than sam was tall, and wider than a man.

"Sammy, help me." He called, lifting the surprisingly light woman up.

Sam reached around his waist and unbuckled his belt. He jumped into the hole, all the while the car was getting closer. He took Dean's belt as well. Draping it onto his shoulder he approached the pitch black wings. He took one, gently and folded it. He tightened the belt around the giant black wing, trapping it closed and did the same on the other. They both jogged after Castiel, the wings tightly bound to the woman's body.

Castiel slid into the backseat, and helped Dean slide her in without damaging the delicate appendages. As the black car approached they pulled out, as though nothing had happened.

They had her handcuffed, but had no idea how to position her without damaging the wings on her back. They unfolded the wings, and they lay from wall to wall, a few feathers bent against the wallpaper. Every once and a while the wings would violently jerk, as though she was flying.

When she finally did awaken it was only for a few seconds, and it was just screaming. As though she thought she was still in the air, tumbling out of the sky. Her eyes were wide open, but unseeing. Castiel stepped over her, studying. Until the screams cut off and her eyes fluttered closed.

"What is she?" Sam asked, staring at the black feathers.

Castiel shook his head, "I don't know." He was lying.

Suddenly the woman sat bolt upright, her eyes glowing a faint blue. Her wings fanned out behind her. She stood, the handcuffs seemed too little now. She shook her feathers, spreading out one wing and then the other.

"Sam, Dean." She nodded, the blue fading from her eyes.

She almost seemed to freeze, even the feathers on her wings stopped twitching. Her eyes shifted over to Castiel, her veins popping out of her neck with fury. She blinked a few times, pushing her wings even wider. With just a jerk of her wrists the silver handcuffs shattered to her feet. She walked towards the door, the boys stood motionless.

"Thank you Winchesters." She smiled, tight lipped, "Castiel."

With that she slammed her elbow into the window. The glass fragments catching the light easily as she dove out the window. Disappearing for a moment, until a black blur told them she had risen into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

She tore over the city, her wings bringing her higher and higher into the black blanket of the night. She stopped when the clouds became thin, and she could barely breathe. It didn't stop the choked sob from escaping her throat. Tears streaking down her face. A whirlwind snatching at her hair.

"So you doom me, to this fate?" She screamed, it fell upon unhearing ears.

She nodded, accepting with a heavy heart. That is what she had been good at, swallowing fate. Watching as it took its hold on the world. Stealing lives away from the world of the living. Now it was her being forced away from her home, at the hand of god.

She dove, returning to earth. Her wings would be too distracting in today's world. She slipped into a convenience store, slipping rope off the shelf. The paracord wrapped painfully around her wings. In a set of three straps she tied the wings flat to her body, another two wrapping over her shoulders to support the harness.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Squaring her shoulders, and straightening the white clothing she had fallen in. It was stained and streaked with dirt. She would not be able to hide with the wings sticking plainly out of her shirt. She stole into the back room. Finding an old torn trenchcoat. Slipping it on, the black feathers shone through some of the holes, but it could be taken as a black t-shirt. The faded grey was stained with a red liquid, and she silently prayed it wasn't blood. That would for sure help her case of fitting in.

Two Weeks Later.

The boys sat at the dirty table, Dean stuffing his face with some kind of sandwich. He didn't even know what it was, but it was good. Sam pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. Staring hard at the paper, the description matched the girl who had disappeared little over two weeks ago.

Little did they know she sat outside, her head buzzing with fear. If Castiel was there, she wouldn't get to share her piece. A brief recollection of the past five thousand years. She would become too angry, and it wouldn't end well. She could only do something, now was not the time to do nothing. She unstrapped the leather bindings on her wings and they slowly pushed out above her head. The black wings a dazzling display of power.

She braced her legs against the tree, pushing forward with her wings. The window snapped under the pressure. Glass cutting small slivers under her fingertips. Her wings in a relaxed position when she looked up. The brothers stood, eyes wide hands holding knives.

"Sam, Dean." She spoke softly.

"Sam, call castiel." Dean snarled, trying to hide the fear.

"Please, I don't want to break your arm." She paused, her eyes flicking between the brothers, "or worse."

"What do you want?" Sam asked, his hand slowly reaching for the phone.

"I came to tell you my story, before none hear of it." She snapped, her eyes burning into Sam's, "My name is Lailah. You would know me as the Angel of night."

"You're an angel, but you fell." Dean asked, his voice harsh, "Why do you have wings, and why can we see them."

"Because I am no angel, and I am not human." She stood, her wings tucking tightly against her back, "I am nameless. There had been five of us, we came after the angels, but before mankind. We were the warriors of heaven, now I am the last of us."

Dean gripped the blade tightly, his knees bent in a fighter's stance. Yet the woman remained unfazed, her dark blue eyes watching carefully. Her wings twitching at her sides, giving away her nervousness. She turned, her eyes focused on the window. She knew.

The phone glowed in the corner, and her eyes betrayed her anger. Only for a few seconds did they become like molten gold. The anger was soon gone, and replaced with those cold eyes. Castiel walked through the door. His blade in hand, she smiled.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you." She chuckled, a dark sound.

Her wings shook, spreading slightly. Her eyes turning even darker, as though she was ready to fight.  
"How did it feel to kill your own?" She snarled, her whole body shook now.

Castiel grunted, stepping closer to the boys, "As you said before, you are no angel."

"No, I am not." She seemed to deflate, her head turning downwards.

Black hair cascaded over her side, even her wings seemed to lower. Then, a faint blue glowed from beneath the obsidian colored hair.

"But, we did trust you." She whispered.

It was smooth, like a blur as she almost floated forward. Castiel was pinned to the wall, their eyes inches from each other. Her wings wide open, she almost seemed to push him even further into the wall. She got no response, except the unwanted eye contact.  
Her eyes grew soft again, and her hands fell away, "You have fallen once."

She walked swiftly away, her eyes searching the sky. Suddenly pulling out a small capsule of some sort. Pausing, she looked at the small thing with such tenderness. LIke you would a child. A long sigh escaped her mouth as she slowly turned. Placing her hand above Cas's, they seemed to stutter. Eventually she stopped the tremors from shaking her hand. She placed it gingerly in Cas's palm. He seemed shocked, but Sam and Dean had no idea what it was she gave away.

"Despite how much I distrust you Castiel, I will need help. This is a promise." She paused, her eyes flicking out the window again, "They are coming."

She nodded, placing her foot in the window sill. She had been waiting two weeks to approach them. Despite her years she couldn't describe it as anything but eternity. Too many demons had been patrolling around the area.

"What if you don't come back?" Sam whispered, his eyes still wide despite seeing an angel before.

She froze, the wind tickling her face, "Then, my dear Sam, I will be dead."

She jumped from the window to the tree, instead of taking off like last time. She gripped the leather harness in hand, dropped from the tree, and disappeared into the shadows.

The boys sat in silence before turning to their friend. An angel, who had been pinned to the wall by some girl. A girl with wings, and some serious anger problems.

"Cas, why didn't she kill you?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"She has sworn an oath not to kill unless forced." He replied, his eyes shifting to Dean, "I didn't fight back, she had no reason to kill me."

"Well who the hell is she?" Dean asked, his voice barking across the room.

"She's as she said." Castiel replied, placing his coat on the couch.

He seemed nonchalant but deep down he was scared as to why god had unleashed his war dog into the world. It wasn't to teach her a lesson, she knew too many. Angels were not after her, but she said someone was coming.

They all startled when the door flew open. Crowley stood there, his hands in fists at his sides. His face twisted into an angry grimace.

"Where is she?" He snarled, his eyes scanning the room.

The broken glass twinkled, almost calling to him. He smiled, a cruel cousin to the grin. Placing his hands in his pockets.

"So she did come back for you Castiel." He snorted, leaning forward and back on his feet.

Sam stepped forward, his hands open and loose, "You know her?"

"Not personally like your friend here, but there are others downstairs who are very interested in her." He replied, hands obviously clenching and unclenching in his pockets.


	3. Chapter 3

She picked at the black feathers spread in front of her. Munching on the sandwich she had stolen. The black covering her overly bruised pale skin bugged her, but not as much as the smell. Her stomach grumbled for more but she just patted it.

"Not now pig." She giggled, despite the loss of her home she was surprisingly happy.

The cover of the tree was better at night, hiding the black wings that were now sitting stiffly against her back. Sweat building at the base of the wings. The small feathers wet with the salty liquid. Her wings twitched, and she winced. The bruising from the fall was still pretty bad. The Feathers around the area, hid the purple yellow bruises.

She couldn't stop thinking about why she was here. She hadn't been like the others, never disobeying without reason. When they fell she alone didn't become a human. She loved the human race, would die for them. She just didn't need to be with them, in their homes. The struggles her family went through. Trying to fit in with their human families. The human's knew of course. It wasn't as though you could court someone without them noticing fifteen foot appendages sticking out from beneath both shoulders. Unfortunately that's also what got them killed.

"You called?" Castiel's voice drifted through the trees.

She dropped down, the wings battering the twigs painfully. She landed on one knee, her face pale with anticipation.

"I know we are not on good terms, but I hope I can trust you." She paused, making a face like she sucked down a lemon, "Though last time that didn't end so well."

"I understand your anger, I had orders." He replied, his eyes sliding down.

She seemed to shake violently for a second. A small breath escaped her lips. Her eyes widened and turned a molten gold color. A strange smile appeared on her face, she wobbled slightly and her wings drooped.

"Why is everything so colorful?" She giggled.

She fell forward, her hands on his chest, a bubble of laughter escaping her throat. Her knees gave way as she crumpled to his feet. A small needle with a feather sticking out was in the center of her back. A black serum disappearing beneath the black feathers. It was some kind of death sleep toxin.

Castiel didn't know what to do, but he picked her up. He went so fast they appeared in the hotel room in seconds. He set her on the bed, the boys walking in. Their eyes were huge, her chest was heaving. A wheezing sound coming from deep in her lungs.


End file.
